Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for the manufacture of a single-face lined web of corrugated board, comprising two fluted rollers for the production of a corrugation on a paper web, a gluing device for spreading glue on the peaks of the corrugation of the corrugated paper web, a pressing device for pressing a liner web on the peaks, provided with glue, of the corrugated paper web resting on one of the fluted rollers along a contact area, the pressing device having a pressing belt pressable against the fluted roller along a pressing area.